Hungover
by Moira Bianchi
Summary: Darcy and Elizabeth are finally free from the marriages to Anne de Bourgh and George Whickham respectively and newlywed after enduring months of angst. This is the first glimpse in their new life, a tender and hot moment in their household. This is part of my new WIP story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody. It's been a while since I've been here...

I've been busy writing my _**new story**_ where Darcy and Lizzy meet _after they have already married other people_.

I discussed this issue with my hubs when the idea formed in my mind asking if he would mind if I wrote a cheaters' POV story.

The idea is not new to me, it's something I have been thinkng since I first read P&P. What if Bingley had arrived a little later in Hunsford or if Darcy had come later to spend time in Netherfield? Would Lizzy have married Collins? Or maybe fallen for Wickham? Would Darcy have married Anne to give Pemberley an heir? What would be done to them if they were already committed when they met? *Sorry Ms. Austen, I know you wouldn't aprove of this. You said so in Crawford and Maria.*

My hubs says Mr. Darcy _would never be a cheater_ but I think that **for Lizzy, he would do - and did - several things against his better judgement**. Didn't he?

Anyway, the story is cooking, **this drabble is already on my blog** but here it is too. Short, sweet and hot.

Hope you like it and look forward to read the entire story that will be posted for free before publishing.

Happy Holidays, everyone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hungover<strong>_

* * *

><p>'Good evening.' Darcy said closing the front door behind him. As he got no answer, he repeated raising his voice.<p>

'Hey, Fitz!' Came a happy shrill and several footsteps.

'Hello, my sweet.' He answered in a smile when his eight years old stepdaughter Camila's head poked from the TV room door. He proceeded emptying his pockets on the large hall's side table while watching the child come close in hurried steps. When she was near, he ducked and hugged her waist making her giggle as he raised to his full height. The girl grabbed his neck for support and jiggled her legs in the air. 'How are you, Doll?' He asked and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'Fine, fine. Melanie brought my Frozen crayon back, you know, the one she took home?' She started her detailed report as he carried her, her legs still dangling. 'And I said: 'Well, thank you. Next time you take care of your own stuff.'' She said nodding vigorously to prove her point and he nodded back.

'I thought you didn't like Frozen anymore.' Darcy raised his eyebrows.

The girl blushed and pressed her lips together.

'The other day you told me you were only watching it because it was on…' He insisted resisting the urge to smile since the girl obviously loved the character.

'I don't like Frozen very much anymore. Just a tiny bit.' She said and changed subjects as quickly as possible. 'Lucy C. decided to have a Frozen themed birthday party, what I think is _very appropriate_ since we do watch the movie e-ve-ry chance we got.'

Darcy smiled because her intonation reminded him of Lizzy telling him how her kids were starting to sound like him. 'And you'll wear your princess costume?' He asked, but the girl was already in full report mode and would not stop to answer any questions.

'Shoyu ran away again and Cook said she found him lurking outside the kennel again...' She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. '_Very inappropriate_ for a cat. Yoda kept barking from the kitchen window, that's how Cook knew Shoyu had left. Tom's got a bruised knee from playing soccer at school. Hanna M., the girl in my class who has a crush on Tom…' Camila rolled her eyes. 'She told me that she saw Harry S. kick Tom in the knee to stop his play. He was totally going to score a goal.' Darcy nodded dutifully lowering her down when they entered the TV room. As it was off, he assumed they were still doing their homework.

'I'm fine, though. Harry can't make a foul, imagine a goal!' Tom shouted from the spacious lunchroom adjourned to the TV room.

When Lizzy moved in, she turned the too-big-to-be-cozy drawing room into a family headquarters. With the help of her older sister Jane who was an architect, they remodeled the big room into a family retreat. With big sofas, a large TV with the video games plugged in, a cool computer table on the side facing the large windows, plenty of storage for toys, collections, trophies, etc. and an attached lunchroom that connected to the kitchen through a side corridor, they spent most of their time in that multitask room.

Darcy chuckled. 'Homework?' He asked. The grumble he heard from the ten-year-old boy was eloquent enough.

'And for Lucy's party, Mom said I can't use my Elsa costume because it's not polite to _steal the host's thunder_. Do you agree, Fitz?' Camila continued babbling. She pouted crossing her arms to hide her hands under her armpits, making her Elsa Tutu dress ruffle. 'Maybe if Lucy C. decides to be Anna I can talk to Mum again and explain to her that it would be nice to have both sisters at the party.' She twisted a lock of her long hair much like Lizzy did when she was pensive. 'Today is not a good day to discuss this with Mum, though.' She said trudging behind Darcy as he walked to the lunchroom to kiss the boy's forehead before greeting their tutor. Although they had studied in Rio's British school, they still needed guidance studying in England.

Camila took a seat and returned to her own homework, the pout over the costume conundrum still visible.

'Why it's not a good day, Doll?' He asked amused. When his own daughters were this age he didn't have time – or chance – to participate on their routine this close. Now he was happy to be an active father figure.

'Can you help me find something wicked to put on my Falkland Islands essay?' Tom asked Darcy.

'Wicked?' He smiled. 'Sure!'

'In the library? My teacher said she can smell a Google search from miles away…' He twisted his nose.

Darcy nodded.

'Her head is not feeling right.' Camila said.

''She has a migraine' would be better said, Cami.' The tutor said.

The girl nodded at the woman and looked back at Darcy. 'She felt really weird.' Camilla continued. 'I'll check on her.' She swung her legs to the side and was about to jump from her chair when the tutor held her arm and shook her head. Her shoulders sagged and the girl turned back to the table.

'Migraine?' Darcy asked perking up. 'Mum is sick?'

'Mhum.' Both the kids said and sighed.

'Mrs. Darcy called me early to pick up the kids today because she wasn't feeling well and wanted to come straight home.' Miss Jennings said.

Darcy pivoted on his heels to practically run upstairs. His wife was sick and he wasn't by her side, what a fool! He didn't call her the whole day because he bounced from a meeting to another, he didn't even send her a lousy text for God's sake!

When he opened their room's door, he knew she was worse than he thought. The room was pitch black, a cool wind coming from the half-closed study windows and in complete silence. He took off his jacket and folded it on her reading chair by the window, rolled up his sleeves, took off his shoes and tip-toed to the bedroom.

'Love?' He whispered but got no answer.

Lizzy sensed a _disturbance in the Force_ as soon as Darcy closed the door behind him. She loved that man deeply, but he was subtle as an elephant. She turned her neck gingerly not to displace the cooled gel mask and peeked at the bedside clock. She groaned silently.

'My Love?' He repeated coming closer and, in her head, she begged him not to climb on the bed.

'Yes.' Lizzy answered not moving a muscle more than necessary.

Sure enough, he climbed on the bed making her head drown in a tsunami of pain.

Darcy leaned in to peck her lips. 'How are you feeling?'

Lizzy smiled weakly. 'Like crap.'

'I'm sorry, Love. I didn't know you were sick.' He said feeling very guilty.

She shrugged and repented immediately. 'Migraine.' She sighed as her kids had just done.

'Did your boss give you a hard time again?' Darcy asked in a low voice, still leaning over her face. He wanted to stroke her hair but he already knew that his sole competitor was Mr. Migraine who took all of her when he visited. Especially her head was strictly out of reach. 'I think it's time to chance jobs, Love. If it's not working out, ask for a transfer. Or quit.' He said in a firm tone.

'No…' Lizzy whispered in a coarse voice and cleared her throat. 'I didn't even see the guy today. And I'm not close to my period either…' She said miserably, still ramrod straight in bed with her eyes closed. 'I don't know what triggered this attack.'

'Lizzy, let's find some medical advice again?' He asked. 'This migraine seems too severe.'

'Mmmm…' Lizzy pouted. 'I already did lots of exams once. It's stress related.' She raised her gel mask to her forehead blinking to dark adjust. 'And my back also doesn't help. I haven't run for a few days due to this rain… maybe that's the problem. Or the new bra I got, it's pretty tight on my shoulders…'

'Still. I'll ask my secretary to schedule you an appointment.' He pecked her again. 'Have you taken any painkillers?'

'Yes, two hours ago, but it's still not helping.' She answered.

'Can I get you anything?' He asked lovingly. She shook her head and winced. He winced with her.

'The kids?' She asked.

'Homework. Their warden won't let them escape easily.' He was glad to see her smile at his joke. 'I'll take a shower. Call me if you need me.'

Lizzy was about to nod but refrained. 'Ok.' She repositioned her gel mask and prepared for the unmerciful attack of their closet's light.

When Darcy was about to finish his shower he heard the door open and Camila babbling.

'Don't follow me in, Cami. Fitz' in the shower.' Lizzy said in a tired voice. She entered the large bathroom, rummaged the cabinet, took a painkiller blister pack, a bottle of water and a new gel mask from the mini fridge under their vanity and returned to the walk in closet. All the while Darcy could hear the small girl's voice.

He finished his bath, toweled and put on some comfortable clothes to go rescue his beloved wife.

Almost two hours later, the kids' homeworks were finished, the unwanted Frozen movie on, The Falkland Islands properly wicked and the three of them properly fed; Darcy took the soup he had asked to be prepared for Lizzy and told the kids to come say goodnight to Mum before retiring in a half hour.

He walked cautiously upstairs balancing the tray carefully not to make a mess of the pretty dressing the Cook put up for the Mrs. –what was especially tricky when he needed to manage the door and move inside the darkened room. Once inside, he put it down on her side table.

'Love.' He whispered leaning over her. By her heavy breathing, he knew she was sleeping. 'Wake up, Love. Have some soup.'

'Mmmm?...' Lizzy mumbled.

'You took a lot of pills, you need to eat something.' Darcy said.

'It smells nice.' She mumbled again not bothering to open her eyes.

He took the now lukewarm gel mask from her eyes, also the one on the floor to restore both items in the bathroom mini-fridge. 'I'm going to turn on the closet's light.'

'Ok.' She said.

'You sound better.' He said from inside the closet, on his way to their bathroom.

'I feel better.' She gingerly tried to stretch her hands and feet. _"Ok, it doesn't hurt_." She thought. She stretched her back and shoulders. _"Still not feeling crappy." _The absence of the excruciating pain encouraged her to stretch her arms over her head and move her neck. _"Ok. Not that cured yet."_ She thought wincing audibly.

'Better but not over it, right?' Darcy asked coming back into the room.

'Nasty hangover, it seems.' Lizzy twisted her nose. 'What is this?' She asked motioning the tray with her head. 'The smell is very nice.'

'Seat up.' He asked taking a seat beside her and leaning over to steal a kiss and arrange pillows under her back. 'Cook said it's a 'pick me up soup' that you would approve.' He smiled. Barely a month after she moved in, Lizzy had threatened the Cook with horrendous torture if she kept serving such delicious food. Although Darcy didn't see it, she said she was getting really really fat because the food was absolutely marvelous.

'Mmmm… I'm hungry.' She said and reached out for the tray. 'Green soup cannot smell this nice. Did she add green colorant to a bacon and potatoes soup?' Lizzy asked suspiciously and squinted when he turned on her bedside lamp.

Darcy chuckled. 'No. I saw her chopping onions, spinach and watercress. I swear.'

'Wow!' She said after tasting it. 'Damn that woman to the lowest pits of hell for cooking like this.'

He smiled. 'I ordered this toast though. A _grass soup_ is not enough after all the pills you took.'

Lizzy sighed dismayed. The gorgeous cheese toast looked irresistible and she knew that when she tasted it, it would be as delicious as it promised to be. 'Cheddar?'

'Mozzarella. The richest we had at home. Think about the sage leaf on top and eat it.' Darcy ordered and nodded when she took a bite closing her eyes in delight.

He got up and moved to his side of the bed with their tablet. 'It's good we hid this tablet from the kids. How long until they find out we keep this one in my nightstand?' He asked loading his e-mails.

'Diana already found out.' Lizzy said between bites, referring to Darcy's youngest daughter, now seventeen years old.

He groaned.

'She was here with me the other day and opened you drawers looking for a book or something.' Lizzy raised her eyebrows. 'We have to watch what we store in these drawers.'

'Let's find another place to hide it.' He nodded. 'Ah, we were invited to a party at the Bingleys'.' He pointed at the small screen.

Lizzy groaned and they chatted while she finished the soup and toast. The kids came in to say goodnight and stayed for a few minutes while the nanny made their beds.

Tom snuggled beside Lizzy to watch one last cartoon and Camila tortured Darcy with her endless stickers' collection. Of course, it was his fault since he was to one who bought her new packages almost every day.

Lizzy still felt a bit numb, the back of her head was sore and her limbs felt heavy as if she was moving in quicksand but it didn't stop her from noticing how appealing her husband was. Darcy was wearing a simple t-shirt and sweatpants that outlined his body when he moved quickly. She could perfectly notice his baggage through the pants.

Before her, he was too stiff, always impeccably dressed and in shoes even at home. Lizzy gave him a shock of coziness, she taught him to relax and enjoy killing time. Also, she had inspired him to lose weight and work out. To her eyes, he was even more handsome now that he was her husband then when they were lovers. He was hot.

Darcy was laughing at his stepdaughter's confusion over the stickers. It took her some time to figure out where to place them but he enjoyed the activity because it gave his guilt of not having had such moments with his daughters some solace. He got up to fetch a bottle of water and when he came back to the small table near their window, he glanced at Lizzy in bed out of habit.

That look she gave him, that special way of studying his figure made his whole skin tingle and his dick twitch. _"Good God! Lioness on the hunt."_ He thought. But how was that possible? She was still sick, right? He sincerely hoped she was well enough.

'Fitz. I found it! It goes here!' Lizzy's daughter brought him from his stun. Without noticing, he had stopped in the middle of the room locking eyes with Lizzy.

The cartoon still had at least ten minutes to end, so Lizzy took this time to try and think straight. Migraine hangover was kicking in, she felt a little dizzy, tired, slightly confused. She was not quite healed although feeling much better and wondered if she was developing a new postdrome symptom: sexual desire.

She blinked a few times and tried to watch who Batman was saving on TV, but a hot man in black wings was nothing to the hot man seating on the table by the window. He had noticed her intentions, she could tell. He glanced back at her every few minutes, each time with a more intense look. Could she endure a physical exertion after a migraine attack?

She had never tried it before. Once or twice she tried swimming after a migraine but the tight cap was impossible to endure, however only lounging in water waiting for her body to wear off the hangover symptoms was bearable. But sex?

Of course, it didn't have to be a gymnastics exhibition, contortionist spectacular sex; just… cozy love making. _"No… that feels warm and warm is awful for my headache." _Lizzy thought feeling her body respond negatively. When she was under an attack, she needed to feel the bite of sharp ice to dissolve the ache, that's why she was addicted to the gel masks.

She raised her eyes to Darcy and he was looking at her. So hot, so handsome. Those slanted eyes staring back at her so intensely, his body taut. Sharp. _"We can do cozy some other time."_ She concluded.

But seriously?

Could she?

Lizzy untangled from her baby boy and gingerly put her feet on the ground, testing her abilities.

Darcy immediately perked up. 'Are you up to it?'

Lizzy averted her eyes to him. 'I guess.' She stood up and walked to the closet and bathroom. Balance was ok. She could stand lights if dimmed. The cold bathroom floor felt nice, that could be a possibility. Her face did not help though; it looked as wrung out as she felt. Nor did the alien face printed on her big t-shirt dress. At least she had no bra on and small panties. She wondered if Darcy had noticed that.

"_Wash your face; take off the makeup, brush your teeth, comb your hair. Then we'll see." _She told herself mentally.

Once the grooming task was completed, she felt somewhat refreshed. And craving a… bath.

'Batman is over, Mum.' Tom whined from the bathroom door.

'Bedtime, sweetie.' She answered.

'Are you feeling better?' He asked coming closer to hug her waist, his head now reaching her breasts. She smiled seeing how tall he was and remembering when he could only hug her knees.

'Yes, Tommy.' Lizzy kissed his hair. 'Much better. Did you complete you homework with Miss Jennings' help?'

He nodded. 'Fitz helped a lot too.' He looked up at her smiling face. 'He found some wicked newspaper clipping in the library. He said his grandfather donated cash for the 82 war!'

'Mmmm… I remember that.' Lizzy pressed her lips. 'I was ten and was afraid my dad would be called to help.'

'Really? Was he in the army?' The boy was suddenly interested.

'He wasn't. It didn't even get close to us is Brazil. England crashed Argentina in a few strikes.' She said.

'I pretty much wrote that.' He said.

'Good. Then we'll have another ace to celebrate soon.' She smiled at his boyish face.

'Can I sleep with you today?' He asked.

"_Holy crap, no!"_ Lizzy tried to disguise her horror. 'No, sweetie. You have such a lovely room now. Big and full of toys, all your stuff is there… Turn on some of your fancy hidden lights…'

'You let me sleep with you all the time when we lived in Rio.' He pouted.

Lizzy pressed her lips together. How much time she dedicated to Darcy was something that always tugged her heart. Before marrying him, she spent so much more time with her kids simply because Wickham was always away working aboard the hospital ship. Her relationship with the kids was based on his absence, inadvertently she taught them to cling on her. 'We three slept on my bed only when your dad was travelling.' She answered hardening her voice.

'Fitz never travels.' Tom attested and waited for his mother to comment. When she didn't, he continued. 'When he does, he takes you with him.'

'I'm escorting milady to bed.' Darcy said from the bedroom and the girl giggled loud.

'You, Cami, Diana and Danielle… We all travel together often.' Lizzy said. 'You are tired, sweetie. Let's go to bed. I'll try to arrive early at your school tomorrow afternoon so I can watch you play, ok?'

His small face lit up. 'Swear?'

She nodded.

'Both in bed?' Darcy asked with his toothbrush in his mouth seeing Lizzy enter their bathroom through the mirror.

'Mhum.' She nodded leaning on the doorframe.

They locked eyes for a minute or so. Darcy was a little sad to notice the lioness had quieted slightly. 'I'll go kiss Tom goodnight.'

Lizzy shook her head. 'Don't bother. He was already half asleep when I adjusted his underbed lights.'

He spit and rinsed his mouth. 'Ah, he's got the whole safari scenario tonight?' She nodded and smiled. 'We should have told Jane to give us underbed lights too.'

She chuckled. 'That would make our goodnight kisses interesting…'

'How's your head?' He asked turning to face her.

She shrugged. 'Not as bad as before.'

'But does it still hurt?' He insisted. _"Please say no."_

She shook her head and winced. 'I'm mostly hungover.'

He nodded. His wife there, mere meters away from his reach, braless, a white t-shirt that shadowed her sexy trim figure. He could bet she had a naughty pair of knickers on.

Unless she invited him, he wouldn't impose on her even though he was barely keeping his shit together.

'I'm well but not… fully functional yet.' She said and pushed from the frame. He nodded. 'You know, there's something I've never tried to help this after-effect.'

Darcy swallowed. 'I noticed your, hum… earlier, just now…'

'You noticed I was horny?' She asked and took off her dress over her head. 'How about a massage?'

He mimicked her and took off his t-shirt. 'Let me get you into bed.'

'No.' She said gluing their bodies, her hardened nipples making his chest hair stand. 'Nothing warm other than you.' He kissed her shoulder putting some pressure on his lips and she shrunk back. 'And nothing from here up.' She said motioning her shoulders.

'Other than your lips.' He whispered capturing her in a kiss. She nodded already lost in his mint-flavored mouth. At this time at night, his face was scratchy and his eyes looked a little more downcast than they normally were. That state of homely intimacy further aroused Lizzy because she knew he was all hers, she was the only one to see him that way, to take advantage of him when he lowered all his defenses. Not even his first wife had seen him this way.

Darcy palmed her lower back to bring her hips into his and she wiggled to cause some friction. At this stage of warming her up, he would caress a lot more than grab but his caressing zone was prohibited. Unable to hold her head, he squeezed one of her butt cheeks with his other hand.

He turned them to sit her on the vanity and she opened her legs to let him get closer. As he did, she caressed his stomach on her way into his boxers.

'I love it when I get you like this…' She whispered into his ear, closing her grip around his shaft. 'Hardening… not rock hard yet but so close…'

He chuckled sexily holding her by her thighs and leaning to kiss her. After a nibble on her lips, he caressed her face with her nose. 'Can I do that?' He asked. She nodded. He moved caressing her ear. 'This too?' She nodded again. The tip of his nose found the back of her ear and he smelled her hair before licking. 'And this?'

'Yes…' Lizzy whispered letting her fingers tangle in his pubic hair.

Darcy moved one hand from her thigh to a breast and spent time on her nipple. 'And-'

'Yes!' She answered before he asked, giving him a squeeze.

His other hand found her panties.

'Please!' She said before he said anything.

He chuckled in her ear before returning to her lips. Now he was rock hard but, as she was not as wet as he knew she usually got, he changed hands caressing her boob with his wet fingers and smearing his other directly in her juices.

She writhed and instinctively leaned back bringing him with her, but unfortunately losing her grip on his shaft.

Her migraine gave her a warning shot and she straightened up. 'This is not working, Love.'

Darcy frowned and thrust a full finger inside her. Lizzy closed her eyes and let out a tortured moan. Who could have said that she would learn to like a fingerfuck after a lifetime not appreciating the pleasure it could bring to a woman. Her first husband used to fumble too much and it made her impatient. Darcy knew exactly what to do inside her panties – with his hands, dick, tongue, eyes.

'It is.' He said.

She adjusted her butt and raised a thigh to his waist. 'I meant this position…' She said in a breath. 'My back is hurting.'

'Ah.' He said not bothering to take off his finger. 'Floor?' He asked. Normally, he would never suggest such a place to make love to his wife. Normally, he wouldn't have his finger buried inside her afraid that if he moved she would ask him to stop.

'Shower?' She offered.

'Better.' He moved his finger intending to take it off but she was so irresistible that he put it in again and brought his other hand to her clit while she clung to his arms. Seeing her almost naked, his big hands inside her small knickers, legs wide opened to give him space, nipples hard and pointing up, her breath quickened; he thanked heavens for giving him the opportunity to marry her – even if he had to steal her from someone else.

To Lizzy, the view was equally arousing – no, it was sexier since she could see his shaft pointing forward inside his sweatpants. She pulled him to her by his arms and kissed him, her migraine forgotten, the hangover giving space to lust.

Soon one finger was not enough and he wanted to thrust two so he grudgingly took his hands away bringing her panties down. He lowered his pants' waist, stepped on it before delicately holding her hand to bring her to the shower.

Lizzy entwined their fingers following him into the stall, taking her time to admire him as he turned on the water spray. When he was satisfied with the temperature – more cold than warm – he brought her to him, entwined their other hands and brought her arms to her back. That way, she was locked in a love embrace, incapable of escaping.

She opened her legs to fit his dick between and closed them shut to cause as much friction as possible. He let the water wet her hair before ducking for her lips in a delicious battle, their naked torsos glued and water pooling between her breasts pressed against him.

'I'm crazy for you.' She whispered.

'Good.' He answered in an urgent breath. His hands let go of hers to find her butt crack and a boob.

She chuckled. 'You are so conceited!' She leaned back to look at his face but he lowered to suck her breasts. 'Your Highness is so spoiled… oh…' She sighed.

'Move, Love.' He ordered. She immediately started moving her hips back and forth caressing his dick between her closed legs, her hands clawing his shoulders. 'So hot…' He moaned between sucks on her nipples.

'Now, Love. Please.' She begged in a ragged breath and took a step to the side to lean her back to the wall. The cold tiles Jane had picked for their new bathroom felt nice on her back, but not as nice as the magnificent hard dick about to invade her. She raised one leg for him to hold under her knee and he brought it high above his waist, searching her lips for a searing kiss.

The bliss of feeling his dick and tongue inside her was tainted by the discomfort of both their weighs on her shoulder blades and neck. Lizzy tried shifting from one side to another, stretching her neck this way and that but even Darcy could sense that the strength her hands were grabbing his arms was not all desire.

She pushed him away and forced her leg down to stand straight. 'My neck.' She said and he nodded.

'Let's try this.' With a long hot kiss he turned her around so her back was under the water spray. He massaged her shoulders gingerly, then her shoulder blades, waist, lower back, ass and held her hips. 'Brace yourself on the wall.' He whispered sexily making her tremble. 'I'm making you sing, my Marquise.'

She stretched her neck, palmed the wall making sure her neck and shoulders were under the water and felt him point her ass upwards to angle it so he could enter her slowly. Unhurriedly, inch my inch in one single thrust.

She did sing. She sang the song he loved to hear, making his body vibrate to the sounds of her moans and the sight of her sexy curves under the water. It wasn't just a fuck but it was very arousing to see his woman move under the water while he loved her from behind.

Darcy even tried to kiss her but forcing her neck sideways proved to be unbearable.

Deep down Lizzy feared the migraine might strike back and kill this lovely buzz.

Lazily they made love for several minutes. Eventually she raised her torso and held his neck over her shoulder inviting his hand to her boob, moving and wiggling. Stretching her back felt nice, especially while receiving such an expert massage.

He held for as long as he could, and after letting go Darcy continued thrusting in fast jerks until she followed him.

Both panting but already separated, they continued hugging under the water, entwining fingers while he kissed her shoulders.

'How are you feeling?' He asked when they could breathe again.

'Sexed up.' She laughed.

'Hungover?' He insisted.

'Much better.' She started to rinse her hair. 'My head will feel funky until tomorrow. My body is in heaven.'

'Glad to have helped.' He grinned inside the shower, her shampoo's perfume filling the air around them.

'Gosh, your Highness!' Lizzy complained. 'How can someone be that conceited?'

He chuckled and left the shower. 'I'm the only man who looks forward to his wife's headache! And hangover!'

'That's so bad!' She complained again.

'Are you coming to bed?' He asked while putting on his pijamas.

'I have to blow dry my hair first.' She answered toweling herself. 'If I sleep with it wet… Mean migraine for days…' She shuddered.

Darcy nodded. He remembered when that happened in Paris, early on their relationship. Poor Lizzy, he could tell she felt horrible but had to catch that flight home to Rio. Twelve hours flying with a headache.

Sometime later, her ears filled with the blow drier's loud purr, she noticed a shadow behind her and raised her eyes to the mirror. Darcy's lips were moving but she couldn't read what he was saying. Lizzy frowned and turned off the noisemaker.

'I said I made the bed.' He smiled mischievously.

Her frown deepened but she forced herself to relax her face. In these postdrome times, anything could bring the migraine back. Especially after hungover sex. However, she was intrigued. His lips moved a lot more than to say 'I made the bed'…

She nodded anyway and hit the on button once more. As he didn't leave, she asked 'what' with a head thrust and this time she read his lips perfectly.

'I'm absolutely insane for you.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, there.

I don't know if you've noticed but I started posting the **'PRINCE OF PEMBERLEY'**, the big story from where this drabble was taken.

When **'Hungover'** was written, the story was outlined and 50% written but I had a major case of woolgathering concerning the thrid part - now called Book 3 - and while my head wrapped around what would happen to this Darcy and Lizzy, I wrote drabbles... 2 were published on ** my blog HOT RIO CHICK, **some others were saved and a quite a few were included in the novel.

Anyways, **Hungover** is part of the finished novel but things are diffirent in many ways although the general feel is the same.

_**THE PRINCE OF PEMBERLEY **_has another thread and yesterday I posted several disclaimers that I felt compelled to before the Intro that I'm repeating partialy here in the hopes you'll visit the actual thread and give me 5 seconds of your life to read the disclaimers.

Hope you like it as much as I do.

Please, let me know what you think so when it's (self) published, it will be improved. Review or PM me. I try to answer everyone.

Do we have a deal?

* * *

><p><strong>BOOK 1<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Synopsis<strong>

It´s a truth universally acknowledged, as well as feared, that fate has its twisted ways to dispose of our lives. And of all alignments the planets on my chart could assume, this one is especially whimsical.

I should refrain from behaving like a risk-taking girl excited about poking a hornet's nest. I'm in my forties, after all. Actually, coming to think of it, I've been feeding this mess since I was 13.

You see, I was a regular teenager from a small coast city in Rio de Janeiro estate called Merytônia and the British School my sisters and I attended had branches worldwide. My older sister Jane and I took part actively in our school's Youth Group believing ourselves links of a chain that would revolutionize the planet fighting passionately for humanity.

But the group's biggest achievement wasn't a revolution during the Cold War years; it was bringing people closer in a pre-internet world. I was curious and outgoing so I made friends all over, one British guy in special.

He was seventeen, an arrogant senior secretary for the International board, I was secretary for the Brazilian board therefore we exchanged documents often – as often as our posts allowed - and before we noticed, we were friends. We loved each other's insights that eventually escalated from small notes attached to documents to thick letters independent of the Youth Group. We sent each other small gifts; shared inner thoughts and aspirations for a future that we dreamt would be bright and adventurous.

Time passed, the ideals of a better world met real life, college, lovers, careers and we grew apart; but there was always that... gap in my chest that only his letters could fill. Eventually the gap effaced as I lived on, married a good man, had two lovely kids.

Suddenly, decades had gone by.

A few months ago, ...


End file.
